Barthez Battalion
Barthez Battalion (バルテズソルダ Barutezu Soruda) are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. About Although the team is formed by cheaters during the Beyblade World Championships, they are actually nice and honorable people who were only following their coaches' orders. Jean-Paul Barthez is an abusive coach, who is only interested in showing off his Beybladers. He uses whatever method it takes to make them, and ultimately him, look good. He even named the team after himself. He is secretly one of Boris' agents, used as an opening act for BEGA. Using cheats and tricks, Barthez gets his team entered in high-level competitions. In some ways, the team looked up to Barthez and believed he was helping them reach their dreams. However, they knew deep down that what they were doing was wrong and went against everything that Beyblading truly stood for. After they realized his true intentions, Miguel and his team stand up to Coach Barthez, ending with them firing and ruining him as their coach. Members History Beyblade: G-Revolution The Barthez Batallion was introduced to the Bladebreakers through the television, when it was announced that they have knocked the Majestics out of the championship. Tyson found it very strange that the Majestics were defeated by such a new, unknown team. In their first match, they faced the PPB All Starz. Max defeats Miguel, and Claude faces Rick on the next round. Rick hits one of the pointy pillars on the stadium, and it accidentally goes towards Claude. Claude tries to dodge it, but Barthez orders him to stay where he is. Claude is then hit, and therefore severely injured. This leads the crowd to believe that Rick attacked Claude on purpose, which is obviously not true. On their next match against the White Tiger X, they reveal their dirty tricks to the ones who are watching the anime. In the first round, Ray defeats Claude without great difficulties. Then, Miguel battles with Lee. Miguel's blade's bit chip reflects the light of the stadium, temporarily blinding Lee. This is enough for Miguel to knock Lee's Galeon out of the stadium. Miguel then faces Ray on a stadium full of ropes. Miguel secretly unleashes a pair of blades off his beyblade, which spins fast enough to avoid being noticed. However, it is possible to see that Ray's Driger was hit before hitting Miguel's blade. Also, Driger strangely falls off a rope after the rope was suddenly torn. In the next part of the tournament, in Spain, Kenny discovers about Barthez Batallion cheating after watching a slow-motion video in which it is possible to see Miguel's illegal Beyblade. Kenny and his friends decide to show it to Mr. Dickenson, but Rick appears and tells them that it is useless to expose Barthez Battalion because it would require the entire championship to be redone. In the third round, they face the BBA Revolution. Daichi begins fighting with Mathilda. He wins, but Mathilda's Beyblade is completely destroyed. It was a plan by Barthez: all the pieces of the destroyed Pierce Hedgehog hit Daichi's blade, completely damaging it. If Barthez's plan works, Miguel will defeat Tyson using his illegal Beyblade, but as Daichi's blade is destroyed, the BBA Revolution team would lose. However, his plan didn't work: During the fight against Tyson, he goes on a long speech about the real meaning of Beyblading. Eventually, Miguel realized what Barthez's true intentions were and began to fight according to the rules, which drove Barthez mad. He lost but still felt good about it. During a match with Tyson, the team discovers that one must not cheat to win, as Beyblading is just for fun. Barthez Battalion then ditches their coach and fight the rest of the tournament fairly. Although they are knocked out of the tournament, they accept their defeat gracefully. It was later revealed in the series that, according to Tala, the team was merely a demonstration put together by BEGA in order to cause a splash at the world tournament with their coach, Barthez, being Boris' agent after all. But thanks to Tyson's effort, Miguel realized that Barthez could not be trusted. Barthez Battalion represents Europe during the Beyblade World Championships. For the next match, Aaron fought for the first time, as Claude is injured and Mathilda's blade is destroyed. His Beyblade is also able to cheat: it hides a hidden web that will immobilize any opponent and leave it vulnerable for any attack. However, he decides to use his legal Beyblade against Tala, who wins the battle with ease. Before the second round between Kai and Miguel begins, Barthez yells at Aaron and the others, and Miguel decides to fire him. Kai defeats Miguel, but, to Barthez’s surprise, the audience starts to cry out Miguel's name. On their last fight, and first following their own strategies, they face the F-Dynasty. The first match between Julia and Miguel ends with Julia's victory. For the next round, they ask Mathilda to fight, using a Beyblade made with parts of all other members' bey-parts. Raul, on the other side of the bey-stadium, needs to prove to himself and his sister that he can do well all by himself, or in other words, without his sister's assistance. He wins, and the Barthez Battalion leaves the championship proud of having played according to the rules and to their own strategies. When Boris puts his BEGA plan into action, Miguel and Mathilda aid Tyson and the company in taking the pro league down once and for all. Achievements Gallery Barthez Battalion.jpg Barthezb.jpg Barthezb2.jpg BarthezBattalion06.PNG Tumblr onr2r1mODq1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr onr2fqODyg1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o8 1280.png Barthez Battalion Sieg.jpg 93ee8495fe827f1870a539f9aebdb487-d5mf6t6.png|Team Logo Tumblr onhdjaDZqK1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr onuk1iGcvR1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr onh7mtMBnj1w4q252o1 1280.jpeg Tumblr onh7azvYGH1w4q252o1 1280.jpeg Screenshot 20190830-190036 1.jpg Screenshot 20190830-190040 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 638240.jpg Screenshot 20190829-180033 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 409440.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 392560.jpg Screenshot 20190924-181051 1.jpg Screenshot 20190830-191750 1.jpg Screenshot 20190913-103557 1.jpg Screenshot 20190924-181450 1.jpg Screenshot 20190906-150938 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 553160.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 589360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 568120.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 595120.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 593240.jpg Tumblr onurdxlUsy1w4q252o1 1280.jpeg S03E17-1691957726.jpg S03E17-165413 1.jpg Trivia * In the show's BEGA arc, Tala reveals that Barthez was Boris's agent and that they formed the team as a demonstration team for starting BEGA, which failed when Miguel saw the error of his ways. * It's unclear if Miguel ever renamed the team after firing Barthez. *Similar to the Majestics, whose position they stole in the World Championships, their bit-beasts are all heraldic animals: the hedgehog, the two-headed eagle, the gargoyle, the boar. References Category:Teams Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Teams Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:First Generation Category:Original Series Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Teams